Stories of the Isle
by Princess of Rose
Summary: A series of oneshots, all ratings, all generes. The second: The Power of Giving. Sick of Sora, Roxas and Kairi drop him off at Riku's for the day. Insanity follows. Crackfic NO YAOI!
1. Fear

The first in a small set of oneshots.

Genre: Horror

Rating: T plus for violence and graphic passage

Summary: Feeling sick, Sora finds himself lost amongst a maze of corridors. 

Fear

The corridor was covered in some sort of haze. It could have just been his eyes- he had been feeling rather unwell lately. Had this not been such a rarity, he wouldn't be afraid. But for Sora, weakness was an omen.

He continued stumbling, tripping over his own feet quite often, feeling for the wooden panels, trying to make sure they were real, and it wasn't just one of his crazy dreams. Sora fumbled and gripped a stairwell banister, trying to support his own weight, and failing.

Cold, feverish sweat was starting to bead up. He was lost, it was dark, and Sora was scared. The halls held a feeling of death. They were too deserted- there was no sign of life. Sora was ready to cry. Why was he here? What was going on? He could almost predict that soon some black-cloaked figure would appear and warn him ominously with a riddle. But there was nothing but the dark, the mist, and the weakness that gave his body extra weight.

He gave up on being silent- obviously the place was deserted. He wasn't sure how he had gotten there- he wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep.

There was a stir in the air and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. Sora quickly turned around, fear making his eyes widen. He scanned the area, trying to see everything in one quick glance, a trick he'd tried to learn from Riku. He saw nothing, and this should have relieved him- but it just made him all the more fearful.

The mist that parted behind him patched up quickly. Trying not to break his resolve, Sora swallowed hard. "Is anyone there?" He called in a quivery voice.

Nothing, but of course, when usually when he asked this, no one answered.

Something lurked in the darkness. Something inhuman. His heart raced, and he found himself backing against a wall. His breath came in short puffs like he'd just run a marathon. His hands pressed against the rotting paneling- and to his shock, it was damp. Sora held his hands in front of his eyes, automatically checking for blood.

_No_, a voice cried, sounding as if he was actually hearing it. The terror in the voice caused him to reflexively run away, and this was odd. Usually he had the urge to fight danger and terror, not flee from it.

As he fled the corridors, he tripped over an end table and went sprawling. Face pressed against the rotting, smelly wood, Sora noticed the pale green smear across his palm, with the same thickness as blood. Same scent. He let out a small yelp and curled against the wall.

"Just a dream," he whimpered, "just a dream. When I wake up, everything will be fine." He closed his eyes tightly, thinking of the islands, of Kairi, of Roxas, trying to convince himself that this wasn't real. Relaxing slightly, his sapphire slowly opened, and he felt another intense jolt of terror.

The dampness of the wood seeped through his shirt and pressed against his skin. Sora jumped back, scooping himself off the floor, heart fluttering so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack. He broke into a run again, wondering why he was so fearful, seeking an exit back into the normal world.

But this time, everything seemed to be in slow motion. Sight dimming, he slowed his pace and tripped again, landing on all fours.

There really was no way out, was there?

Something sharp drew slowly across his spine. His eyes widened and he nearly wet himself.

**"We've been expecting you,"** it said in a cold voice that sounded like a razor against a chalkboard. After a violent set of chills, Sora found his voice weakly.

"W-who are you?"

It smiled cruelly. **"We won't hurt you, but we will if we have to."**

There was no word to describe Sora's terror. "What do you want?" He gagged on his words. "I'll tell you what you need to know."

An ice-white hand with long black fingernails closed around his ribcage, against his heart. Stomach churning, Sora tried to lower his heart rate. It could sense his every feeling.

**"Don't be scared,"** it crooned in a mocking way. The hand rose from his ribcage and to his neck, fingers drawing against his face. The skin on the being reeked of death.

He was going to be sick. Sora's hands clamped over his mouth and he swallowed hard. However, this caused him to fall face first the rest of the way to the floor. The being let out a hiss of outrage and one sharp hand gripped his shoulder, yanking him up in one swift move.

"Let go of me," Sora choked.

**"How old are you?"**

He didn't want to talk again and risk vomiting, which would surely push this creature off the edge. But he was sure he didn't have a choice.

"Almost sixteen," he managed. The stench was becoming unbearable.

It let out a small noise of pleasure. **"Perfect."**

"What do you want?" He asked again, stomach clenching.

This time, it chose to answer him. **"Your soul…"**

Sora let out a cry and broke free of the creature's grip. It let out a wild noise as he ran for his life, at faster than breakneck speed. He realized if he were caught, he would die, surely. Tears began to flow freely and interrupted his vision. Through the darkness, he thought he saw some sort of doorway- instead, he came face to face with another wall. The blow shot pain through his face. He hardly noticed it though his heart's fierce pounding, but his nose was definitely broken, from the speed he'd been going.

With the sound of tinkling needles, it raced up to him. It dropped to his level, which was sitting and whimpering in pain, and one pale, pale arm snared very tightly around his waist, to the point of triggering breathlessness.

**"Your scent… it's delicious…"** It murmured, drawing the sharp edge of its fingernails across Sora's elbow. He let out a scream of agony, and as the blood flowed, he felt the tears running again. **"The blood smells almost as good as the soul… Pity, such a good, innocent child…"** The words were almost as cruel and cutting as the nails.

**"Oh, you're sick,"** it cooed sarcastically, seeing the light shade of green Sora had turned.

His response was a whimper. He had faced both the leaders of the Heartless and of Organization XII, fought for his life countless times, yet, how come he knew he had no chances against this… thing… even though he hadn't even tried? He struggled against its death grip, but it pulled tighter still. "Stop!" He cried. "Please stop!" Everything was in and out of focus.

He finally opened his eyes to see what must have been the creature's head clamped onto his elbow. Teeth sharper than knives and burning of acid sank through the skin. He didn't want to add to the creature's pleasure and scream again, clenching his jaw so hard that he swore he felt an old filling crack, but he couldn't help it.

Sora found himself screaming at the top of his lungs. What had he done to deserve so much torment? He'd saved endless lives and was going to die like this? …Without even being able to say goodbye?

He would have laughed if he hadn't been in such pain.

"Sora!" The familiar voice was barely audible though his shouts and pleas… but he was able to hear it… comprehend it, and know it was true…

The creature unlatched itself, hissing with that razor sound. Sora was everlastingly grateful. He was just glad he had a small chance at survival.

But then he realized that now it was going to try and kill Riku.

He would have tried to stop it, if he had the strength. He heard a blow, the smash of glass, and the scattering needles again, only this time they were drawing farther away. Footsteps raced towards him.

He felt his consciousness start to slip away, and was sure if it did he wasn't going to make it.

Poor Riku. Of all the things on his plate, he didn't need to add 'Witnessed death of best friend.'

"Sora… Sora, can you hear me? Open your eyes. Squeeze my hand. Show me you're alive!"

And Sora tried to do those things… but he was so weak. He took a small breath.

"Sora…"

I'm sorry, Riku. I failed.

Those were the things that he would have said if he could.

_Don't worry,_ A soft voice whispered at the edge of his mind. _It's not over yet_. The same one that warned him earlier. He felt a flood of warmth and dully opened his eyes.

"R-riku?" His name was broken, but it was a word.

"Sora! You'll be okay!" He wasn't sure if it was an assurance or relief at Riku realizing he wasn't dead.

"I need your help…" Sora whispered. "But please… just let me sleep…"

And finally… unconsciousness came.

Sorry the end was so crappy… no, Sora doesn't die at the end. I know that since I did horror, I should have just killed him, but I just couldn't do it. And the ending I was so confused with. It was going to be a cheesy thing were he saw Roxas and blah blah… 

No, the creature thing is not a vampire. I'm not quite sure what it is at all, but I'm sure it eats souls… and when hungry enough, drinks blood…

By the way, can anyone guess what book series the line "We won't hurt you, but we will if we have to" comes from? I'll give you a hint. It's sci-fi.

This is probably the best fic I've ever written…and by best I mean 'not total crap.'

I'll give you a cookie if you review! They're chocolate chip!

P.S I was not trying to hint at yaoi at the end… I'm just not a fan of SoraxRiku.


	2. The Power of Giving

Summary: Riku receives a 'magical' gift from the 'fairies.' Insanity follows. Innuendos not intended, neither is slash. Just clean humor. Er… sort of.  
Rating: K plus for minor cursing.  
Genre: Humor

The Power Of Giving

We see Kairi and Roxas pushing a large box, wrapped box up a hill.

"This was so much easier in the video games," Kairi complained.

"Why am I in this box?" Sora asked.

"Oh. Um. You're a magical gift, Sora," Roxas said uneasily.

"Really? Yay! Who are you giving me to?"

Kairi and Roxas stopped pushing for a moment and glanced at each other. They were fed up with Sora's hyperactive attitude and it was time they forced his annoying antics on someone else. Two seconds of silence might be nice.

"I can't believe he's your Somebody," Kairi muttered under her breath.

"Trust me, me either."

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing!" Roxas and Kairi said in unison. They shoved the box in front of a blue door with intricate carvings on it. Roxas winked and tossed a chocolate bar in the box.

"Yay!" Sora cried again.

Roxas knocked on the door and they crept away.

--

Riku was just chilling at his house reading his favorite magazine. It was a perfectly calm, quiet day. He loved the days when he managed to escape from the Great Annoyance of Destiny Islands and just hang out with himself.

Riku heard a knock on his door and groaned. He laid down the magazine and went over to answer. But no one was there. All that was there was a large box. 'For Riku' was written on the tag.

"Sweet!" Usually presents of this size and variety were things like computers or… more computers.

He dragged the box inside his living room and lifted the lid.

"Hi Riku!" Sora cried, with a hyper look in his eye.

Riku let out a high pitched 'manly' scream. In fact, he almost wet his pants, but because he's so awesome, didn't. "What the (CENSORED)? Why are you here?"

Sora looked around, then leaned in close. "The fairies sent me."

"The… fairies…"

"Uh-huh!"

"Sora, fairies don't exist."

"Try telling Tinkerbell that. I've met her, you know."

"Sora, she's a pixie."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Is not!"

"Is too, you moron."

"Is not, you meanie dumb butt!"

Riku rolled his eyes. "God, why are you such a-" But he stopped when Sora's big eyes watered. Feeling like he kicked a puppy, Riku began apologizing. "Sora, I'm so sorry!" (**Alliteration!**)

"It's okay," he said, sniffling. "I get it all the time."

Outside, we hear something like the world's smallest violin playing.

"Wow, was that seriously a SpongeBob reference?" Riku asked.

"Hey! That's my favorite show!" Sora cried, clapping his hands like the idiot he is.

"This explains so much…"

Sora jumped out of the box with his inhuman hyperness. He looked around the room quickly. "Ooh, it's dark here…"

"It's because of the bookcases, okay?"

"I didn't know you liked reading." He reached out and snatched a book from the shelve. "'And then he looked at her, eyes filled with an insatiable desire…' Uh-oh, Riku's naughty!"

Riku let out a shout and began to chase the annoying Keyblade master. Sora ran incredibly fast for how big his feet were. The two ran around Riku's yard, Sora all the while belting "Naughty! Naughty!" How can someone scream and run at the same time?

"Get back here you little (CENSORED)!"

"Nevar!" Sora scrambled up a tree that appeared out of nowhere. He stuck his tongue out. Riku groaned and began to climb up as well.

Meanwhile, hiding in bushes, Kairi, Roxas, and Demyx watched the quality entertainment that was unknowingly being provided. The three of them had binoculars.

"So," Roxas began, "How long until the chocolate hits his small intestine and the sugar high wears off?"

"It probably already did. Roxas, he's always like that."

"Aw, man, I wish I could join in," Demyx complained.

"What the…?! Demyx, what are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"I just wanted to feel like I belonged, okay?" Then Demyx ran away, crying.

"God forbid him and Sora meet," Kairi muttered.

Sora, rocking back and forth on the very top branch of the tree, was growing bored. Riku, who was just below him, tensed to jump and grab Sora's neck.

"I'm hungry," Sora said, and jumped down to the ground. For any normal person, the shock would be crippling, but because Sora's like some kind of demented cat, he landed directly on his feet, unharmed.

Riku let out a long yell that startled the birds on top of Mount Everest, and rendered Roxas and Kairi temporarily deaf. Then, in the typical dumb antagonist way, accidentally let go of the branch he was holding on to.

"OH (CENSORED)! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! SORA! HELP!"

But, the Keyblade master didn't hear, because he was too busy making himself a sammich and singing 'Scary-O.'

"Scary-O, Scary-O, I'm scared but not very though!" He belted as he dumped about half a cup of sugar onto some mayonnaise. Being an anime character, he has a retardedly incredible metabolism.

Riku landed on top of a random emu as he hit the ground.

"Mama!" Said the emu, snuggling into Riku's girlish hair.

"Oh (CENSORED) you," he cussed at the Author, who sighed.

"One more bad word and I have to boot this to a T," she muttered.

"Will you please keep it down out there?" Sora demanded, lifting up his sugar-and-mayonnaise sammich. "I was _trying_ to sing a Billy and Mandy classic… Oh! An emu! Who's cute? You're cute!" He went over to the emu and began petting it.

"Why I oughta…" His face flushed red and he looked like he was about to explode. He snatched Sora's sammich and ground it into the Keyblade master's face. Sora pried off the gritty bread, in tears. Then he ran away, sobbing.

Kairi, sick of the douche Riku was being, stood up and blew her cover. "Riku, that wasn't very nice!"

"You're such an arse," Roxas said. "I'm his Nobody, okay? I felt that!"

"Why are you two hiding in my bush?"

Kairi snagged Roxas by the arm, and they walked past Riku, noses in the air, except when Kairi slapped his face.

"Well, the plot is screwed," Riku announced, sitting under the tree trunk, only for it to disappear and for him to fall onto his back. Then, the emu came over and took a very big, smelly ka-ka at his feet.

And then, he looked up at the heavens. "WHY??" He shouted, just like Kenan in Kenan and Kell.

Axel, who happened to be walking his fire-dog (a dog that can be on fire and still live, genetically engineered by Vexen), Fred, gave Riku a pixilated gesture.

Riku decided to be the nice guy for once and apologize. He picked up his cell phone, which might not work because he bought it at the Radio Shack that Never Was, and opened a text.

_S,_ He tapped, _im srry. I wuz bein a big fat arse._

**Yes u was,** came the reply. **But** i**ll 4give u bcuz im kool like that. **

_Well, wut bout every1 else? _

**That's ur own prob. STFU.**

Deciding that his crappy phone was the problem, Riku turned it off, cleaned up his yard ridden with burd turds, took a steaming shower, dried his girly hair, and went over to where everyone was hanging out.

"Hey guys," he said and gingerly sat down next to some random person.

"Took you long enough!" Selphie muttered and being the Mary Sue she is, threw her arms around him.

"This fanfic is getting boring," Axel commented. "Where is the beef?"

Demyx let out an animalistic noise and tackled Axel. Everyone looked on with an expression something like this- O-o.

Because naturally I suck at battle scenes, it went something like this:

Demyx: D:

Axel: T.T

Demyx: :D

Axel: XP

Demyx: D:

Roxas let out a squeal of horror. "No! That's my boyfriend you're mauling!" He shrieked with an extremely prissy accent.

Sora gripped Roxas's collar. "No! Repeat after me:" he said. "'I'm straight. I'm in love with Namine. I will not let the yaoi fangirls get to me.'"

"I'm straight. I'm in love with Namine. I will not let the yaoi fangirls get to me."

"Good boy." Sora patted Roxas's head, but because he used more hair gel than Sora, (The management: is that even _possible_?) it really hurt.

"Owowowoowoowowowowowowow!!" He wailed, a spike having nearly poked straight through his hand.

"Hehe. Straight." Axel giggled.

Everyone: "SHUT UP, AXEL!"

Kairi sighed. "This fic was a bad idea in the first place." She was binding up Sora's hand. "Now there's going to be some crappy romance scene… oh god…" Cheesy music began playing.

"Kairi, today I got a sammich smushed in my face and a spike through my hand. Why does no one like me?"

"I like you, Sora!" Kairi said, under complete control of the author. Would she have admitted that on her own? Of course not.

They kiss.

Everyone: :D "Awwwwww…"

"Shut up!" Sora and Kairi said together.

And thus, the worst parody in the history of KH comes to a close.

Sora: -jumping up and down- finally.

Yaoi fangirl: You had to add some Sokai, didn't you? –sobs-

Riku: why does everyone make me an arse?

Kairi: why does everyone make me some sort of Mary Sue?

Selphie: Hey, that's my line!

Leon: I have no part in this.

Everyone: ZOMG WTF?

That's pretty much it. Inspired by Ken Amatsu's Love Hina series. Please review. I'll give you a cookeh…


End file.
